Help
by Hearts4Black
Summary: Axel tries to help Namine out. Cute little fic, slight [AxelxNamine].


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, which would be sooo cool!

Hey guess where I am! So my friend has a laptop with Internet access and I'm sitting in this shitty hotel room next to the border. While she's out shopping and I thought, "Hey! Lets make a story!"

**Help**

He usually wasn't this quiet. Today he reminded Namine of a shadow or a stone, even when addressed to he rarely spoke. But when he did his voice seemed soft and faint – laced with sarcasm. Axel- that was his name. Axel was stretched out on the chair in the corner, a pencil whirling in his hand. Namine looked from his hand to the crayon held in her own.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Namine nearly dropped her crayon realizing he was talking to her.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't you get tired of drawing day in and day out because Marluxia says so? I mean it can't be very fun drawing something you don't even like."

Namine was memorized by the clarity of his voice and the fact that he knew all too well what she was feeling, she struggled to regain her words.

"Ummm…yes it does. But I have no other choice."

He nodded in agreement, "No you don't."

Namine swallowed and looked hard at the floor hoping it would devour her.

"I-I wish I did."

Axel cocked his head to one side he looked at her lithe frame, "You wish for freedom and I wish for a heart."

"To have a heart is to be free," Namine answered softly.

A smile played at the corners of his mouth, "You are smarter then you let on, witch."

Namine winced at the horrid nickname causing Axel to look away abruptly, almost as if he was embarrassed by his quick mouth. At a loss for nothing else to say Namine turned back to her drawing. Using her crayon, she began shading in dark colors around her gloomy sketch. Soft smooth edges that made the picture almost life-like.

Axel was watching her the whole time, greatly amused by the fact that something could be made from nothing. Namine – the nothing could craft a memory – the something. A naked sheet of paper could become a window into another life, colorful and real.

"Are you hungry?"

Namine looked up, she really had been. This wasn't the first time Marluxia or Larxene had neglected to bring her something.

She nodded, "A little bit."

Axel lifted his one leg and slouched deeper into the seat, he almost looked like a lanky child.

"Well I'll probably get into trouble for this but have you seen the castle's kitchen?" He said with an almost over-enthusiastic charm.

Namine smiled and shook her head.

"Well then follow me!"

**XxxXxxX**

The castles hallways were all white. Namine had often wonder if, like her room, the whole castle was white – and here was the proof. The white glare was almost nauseating and Namine found herself a good few yards behind the pyro.

She lengthened her stride just enough to reach him without alerting him, she stopped for a moment and stared at his hand which hung limply at his side. Summoning enough guts she slowly reached out her fragile fingers and linked them in his.

For the fleeting moment Namine held her breath and didn't dare watch Axel as they continued walking, not until she felt his larger fingers entwine around hers and gently squeeze. Looking up, the flurry of dancing flames was wearing a tiny smirk.

**XxxXxxX**

Truly the kitchen wasn't something to be proud of.

Scattered food littered every available surface and a stench of odd food clung heavy in the hair.

"Oh come on! Has anyone in this place heard of housekeeping!" Axel muttered loudly while stomping towards the refrigerator.

Namine watched the redhead open the fridge and proudly reveal its contents, which weren't much. Axel apparently caught onto her expression and examined the fridge himself.

"Well would you look at that. No one left me any food! Heartless animals!"

Namine grinned, "Its ok, I don't need to eat right away."

Axel waved her off, "Wait! I have an idea."

He closed the fridge and opened a smaller compartment beside the fridge door, it was a tiny freezer and in this freezer was a small container of ice cream – chocolate and vanilla to be exact. Namine couldn't help but laugh as Axel reached for two small spoons.

"Yeah thats right, ice cream." He smiled, looking pretty proud of his smarts.

**XxxXxxX**

Where does he put it all?

Namine ate her share of the ice cream slowly and neatly, while Axel devoured his share within minutes. For someone who seemed to eat as much as he did, it was very thin and yet Namine could see visible muscles beneath his heavy cloak.

She wondered why he was being so nice to her all of the sudden, normally he just ignored her or mocked her from the corner of the room.

"Why-why are you being so nice?"

He looked up from the container emerald eyes flashing as they weakened Namine's knees.

"Aren't I always nice?"

Namine didn't answer, she didn't know how to tell him.

He sighed deeply, "Some nobodies are special, and these special nobodies deserve special treatment. Even when it might be a little too late to make a difference, you probably think I'm a terrible person."

Namine felt the color rise to her cheeks, "No, I just think you take orders from terrible people. Like me."

Axel looked surprised for a moment before a small smirk replaced his still face, "Yeah were just two nobodies caught up in something we shouldn't even be in. We're looking around in the dark for something impossible to find."

Namine nodded her eyes sparkling with life, Axel liked things that sparkled with life.

"What are you looking for?" She asked sweetly.

"A heart, one that I won't ever find."

"I can help you look, maybe we can find it if we try."

Axel just stared at her, she reminded him of a porcelain doll – so pale, pretty, and tiny. Even the darkness of the castle wasn't enough to taint her light.

"I'd like that," He whispered.

**-END-**

Its an odd pairing but I couldn't help myself! Its so cute!


End file.
